bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mother and Child in the Bay
The Mother and Child in the Bay is the second episode of the second season of Bones. Summary The body of a pregnant woman - believed to be missing newlywed Carlie Richardson - washes up on the shore of the bay. Carlie had been close to giving birth and her husband, an abusive alcoholic gambler named Kyle, was the prime suspect in a highly publicized case. Bones determines the body had been in the bay for a full year and that Carlie had died a very violent death, including being stabbed by a knife. When Booth goes to talk to her husband, they find his new girlfriend, Karen, with a bloody nose, crying that Kyle hit her and ran off. Cam finds a locket in the victim's remains with "I love you Kenny" engraved on it. Booth and Bones go to the playground to meet with Carlie's friends, with whom she formed a playgroup. They tell Booth that Kenny was Carlie's beloved dog, who her husband ran over in what he claimed was an accident. Meanwhile, Booth's ex, Rebecca, has a new boyfriend, Drew, and Booth is agitated by it. Rebecca finds out that Booth has been investigating Drew's background, and had agents investigating him, causing Drew's co-workers to believe that he is a criminal. Furious, she shows up at his office to confront him about it. She tells him that if he doesn't back off, he will never see their son, Parker, again. The crew at the Jeffersonian takes turns stabbing a dummy to determine whose attack most resembles the actual wounds. The computer calculates that the force from Angela's attack is the most similar. The team then suspects Karen, the new girlfriend, based on a similar height and weight to Angela. The girlfriend admits dating Kyle before Carlie's death, but denied she killed her. Booth and Bones return to the playground, where the moms' discuss Carlie's unhappiness in her marriage. One of the moms says she remembers Carlie saying she didn't even want her baby. Cam finds evidence that the fetus found at the shore had traces of antidepressants in its system, which Bones says is logical given the mother's state. However, Cam says no traces were found in Carlie's body. Bones takes a closer look at the fetus' skull and realizes that the baby was not actually a fetus, as the development of the skull shows it had been born already. More evidence reveals the baby died of shaken baby syndrome. The team hypothesizes that the baby's mother suffered post-partum depression, and shook her own child to stop it from crying. The mother stabbed Carlie to death, careful not to injure the baby, and then cut the baby out of her womb. Using the dead baby's skull, Angela uses an aging matrix to render an image of what the child would look like as it grows to age 10. The composite shows remarkable similarities to Mary, one of the mothers in the playgroup. At first Mary insists the baby she has is her own son named Robbie, but when told the baby will undergo a DNA test, she admits her son died in an accident and that Carlie didn't want the baby anyway. Kyle takes Robbie home, with Booth and Bones wondering if he will turn his life around and make a good father. Rebecca and Drew arrive at the café with Parker. At first, Booth is hostile to Drew but then softens his stance, and they all sit down together as Bones leaves them alone. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast * Parker Booth - Ty Panitz * Rebecca Stinson - Jessica Capshaw * Kyle Richardson - Shane Johnson * Karen Tyler - Kate Norby * Mary Corbis - Kirsten Potter * Dennis Campbell - Bruce French * Patricia Campbell - Caryn West Notes I don't know what that means Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes